Drunk
by Saizou
Summary: Um compilado das vezes em que Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura se renderam às loucuras que o álcool faz. (Universo Naruto)
1. Saquê

Título: Drunk

Autoria: Saizou

Classificaçao: **M** -Rated

Sinopse: Um compilado das vezes em que Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura se renderam às loucuras que o álcool faz.

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

 **DRUNK**

 _Saquê –_ _[1 de3]_

 _._

• Ponto isolado um:

Sakura podia listar com um sorriso no rosto as coisas que sabia e que descobriu sobre o último Uchiha vivo ao longo deste tempo de convivência e sua atual condição comosua _tão querida pessoa especial_ : Sasuke é inteligente. Sasuke é leal. É bonito. Ele é responsável, diligente e focado. Sasuke é forte, esforçado e intenso. É silencioso, amargo e facilmente irritável, não que ele vá demonstrar que está _puto_ da vida. Sasuke também é excessivamente sincero.

Ele não gosta quando Sakura perde o controle e parece esquecer-se da força que tem, quando eles estão no meio de algo _particular_ e ela se sente no direito de esfolar suas costas. Sasuke também é indiferente a qualquer outra mulher que não seja a Haruno. Odeia doces e quase sempre está metido em algum estupidez de rivalidade estranha com Naruto. O rapaz, apesar de tudo, não é perfeito.

Sasuke é ruim de cama.

Sendo justo, talvez _ruim,_ com suas quatro letras, soe pesado demais. Caso fosse uma sigla só poderia abrigar os conceitos de _repetitivo, unilateral, instável e mediano_. Então, é mais como se o Uchiha fizesse o tipo inexperiente. Não há nada de errado com isso, é claro. _Normal_ até o momento em que se torna um problema quando o dito rapaz se acomoda naquele jeito de fazer acontecer e não busca coisas novas.

O pior é que o vingador não fazia sequer ideia de que aquilo estava acontecendo com _ele_.

.

• Ponto isolado dois:

Sakura tinha ouvido dizer, não lembrava bem onde ou de quem, que bebidas fazem as pessoas se tornarem péssimos comediantes; perigosos loucos ou infames tolos. Sabia que tinha rido na ocasião, ouvindo alguém comentar que "bêbados são apenas bêbados, ora", fazendo-a concordar silenciosamente.

Agora, porém, talvez devesse considerar os perfis, tão verdadeiros como jamais pensou, pois, apesar de conhecer todo o processo químico e biológico que envolve o consumo de álcool, se surpreendeu ao poder encarar os estragos sendo feitos no seu precioso _Sasuke-kun._

De tolo, é claro, ele nada tinha, sua sagacidade não deveria ser subestimada em qualquer estado fisiológico. Quanto ao seu senso de humor, não passava de um velho em estado vegetativo e tal coisa não deveria sequer ser discutida... Ela diria que, dentre as três opções, a bebida o deixou louco. Por um objetivo em específico. Depois, por uma pessoa.

 _Por ela._

 _._

• Ponto não tão isolado três:

Era tarde da noite e já estava imaginando que as batidas na porta significavam uma emergência ou qualquer catástrofe que precisasse dos seus cuidados. Atendeu o chamado no segundo batuque contra a madeira, temendo algum perigo. Arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Não era de todo um erro. Uma catástrofe de cabelos negros em pessoa estava à sua porta.

—Sakura.

Seus olhos viajaram por ele, como se não acreditasse em sua presença, um fruto da sonolência. Sasuke estava cheirando a saquê e com o rosto vermelho.

—Precisamos conversar.

Ante essa frase, sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Nada de bom a precede. Com casais normais, esse tipo de anúncio costuma significar algo muito desfavorável que, sem piedade, termina em corações partidos e separações. No caso deles, _não_. Isso foi exatamente o que Sasuke disse na primeira vez que dormiu com ela. E também na segunda. Na realidade, o Uchiha estava tentando desesperadamente dizê-la que em breve partiria em mais uma jornada e caso estivessem _hipoteticamente casados_ sua companhia seria bem-vinda.

Estava pensando em transformar isso numa _pergunta_ , mas descobriu ser mais difícil do que imaginou a cada vez que olhava para ela. Alguma coisa havia dado _errado_ no meio do caminho. E nunca um _errado_ , tiro pela culatra, acabava de um jeito tão _certo_ na vida.

Como o próprio Sasuke nunca foi muito de falar, era estranho que ele o propusesse. Sakura deveria ter estranhado desde o princípio, porque é óbvio o muito pouco de _diálogo_ que tiveram, uma vez que não puderam negar aquela tensão física que era quase um novo estado natural. Mesmo que não conversando, se mantiveram ocupados. _Sim, fizeram acontecer._ É surreal pensar que Uchiha Sasuke transa, o verbo no presente, com Haruno Sakura. Ou que ele goste desse tipo de evento carnal como _qualquer um_.

De alguma forma (e não poderia ser de outra), o Uchiha acabava pensando e abandonando seus planos – ' _talvez numa próxima vez'_ – por culpa daquela _coisa_ hipnótica e malvada nela (ele sondou e descobriu, como um bom erudito que é, a existência de encantos femininos) que tirava sua atenção e palavras. Impossível falar de viagens e sobrenomes quando estava mergulhado na agridoce sensação de ter uma mulher em seus braços quando não sabia o que fazer na metade do tempo.

Pelo menos _antes_ ele poderia se orgulhar de que sempre tentou, durante todo o último mês, transformar sua sentença numa pergunta quando estava exclusivamente _sóbrio_.

Não mais.

—O que te aconteceu? – Sakura quis saber, uma notinha de preocupação. – Está cheirando a saquê.

—Hn... O dobe me desafiou.

Normalmente, Sasuke diria apenas " _aconteceu_ " e essa seria sua explicação. Normalmente, ele nem estaria batendo à porta de sua namorada para incomodá-la. Normalmente – aliás, nunca – estaria munido dessa _pseudo-coragem_ supressora de bom senso que desceu garganta abaixo. Esse é o problema das bebidas: além de desorientar inocentes, elas dão a impressão de que você é corajoso o bastante para não temer o que pode dizer ou fazer. _Nada_ pode te atingir. Nem a vergonha na cara.

—Eternamente rivais – Sakura comentou, meio que rindo. Sasuke deu os ombros por resposta, um passo incerto levou-o em direção a ela. – Oh. Entre, Sasuke-kun.

O apartamento dele ficava mais algumas quadras a frente e a bem verdade a Haruno estava preocupada com a quantidade de escadas no lugar. Talvez o grande ninja Uchiha tropeçasse e se machucasse sem nem descobrir _como_ na manhã seguinte. Deu espaço para que ele entrasse e trancou a porta. Estava tão tarde e a rua tão deserta, que a médica ficou imaginando o quanto e por quanto tempo os dois idiotas ficaram se entupindo de saquê.

Encarou o Uchiha, que se apoiou na parede, talvez porque estivesse tonto.

—O quanto você bebeu?

Sasuke para ela, começando dos joelhos cobertos pelo roupão e subindo. Um olhar que, em vez de uma análise sedutora, estava mais para uma ironia: "não sabe a resposta?". No entanto, ele explicou, com um brilho estranho na íris. Pequenos trejeitos que em qualquer outra circunstância não existiriam.

—Mais que o dobe, evidentemente.

—Ah, claro. _Evidentemente_. Melhor você tomar banho – ela disse, no tom mais sério que tinha.

O Uchiha nem se mexeu. Ele tinha que perguntar _agora._ Foi para isso que veio aqui, não para banhos e sabe Deus mais o quê. Foi _isso_ que ficou resmungando para Naruto, não que este estivesse prestando atenção. Saindo do bar, o Uchiha passou pela rua de Sakura resoluto. O saquê lhe dera a coragem. Não que ele precisasse. Estavam lhe faltando mesmo era _oportunidades_ , porque... decidido? Isso já estava fazia _pokes_. Oh, mas quem sabe o álcool não lhe daria _coragem_ o suficiente para ignorar os encantos femininos? Devia bastar.

Estava confiante de que assim sucederia (estava enganado) e apenas por isso bateu à porta.

Então, agora, separou os lábios, pergunta perfeitamente ensaiada. Pegou um pouco de ar e...

—Sa...

Para sua frustração, a Haruno não estava prestando atenção e foi até ele, espalmando as mãos em suas costas e guiando-o pela casa, em direção ao banheiro. O empurrão também levou suas palavras de volta à boca. Ficou surpresa por Sasuke não discutir, resmungando que aquela garota era extremamente irritante por lhe dar ordens, mas, ao contrário, apenas caminhou docilmente para lá. Bem, Sakura começou a conjecturar que talvez o álcool o afetasse nesse sentido. O Uchiha ficava _bonzinho._

— Vou fazer algo para você comer e, depois disso, vamos para a cama.

Sasuke parou e olhou-a sobre os ombros. Ela estava insinuando alguma coisa?

— Você e eu?

As bochechas da pobre criatura ficaram vermelhas.

— Sim. Como das outras vezes, vamos dormir.

— Sakura. Não dormimos.

— É claro que dormimos. _Depois_.

— É... depois.

A médica estava confusa. Ele usualmente não tocava nesse assunto, mesmo de forma remota. Quer dizer, _usualmente_? Que eufemismo, Sasuke não se aprofundava em conversas sobre dormir juntos, camas e que dirá sexo. Se ele não era bom _fazendo_ , imagine _falando_. E era justo por não ter uma brecha assim que Sakura achava difícil dizer o quanto ele era _imaturo_ no assunto. Não insensível, ele até que tentava satisfazê-la (só não sabia _como_ ), no entanto, era difícil defendê-lo por se tratar de um rapaz travado, quase pudico.

Sakura, aliás, nunca foi nenhuma _expert_ , o Uchiha fora seu único homem e ela às vezes também não sabia o que fazer, mas, ao menos, não lhe faltava força de vontade e fantasias para realizar.

No fim, chegava à conclusão de que parecia difícil mudar a jovem e iniciante vida sexual patética deles _sozinha_.

.

• Ponto não tão isolado quatro:

Quando ele estava dentro do banheiro, Sakura conseguiu acalmar seus pensamentos.

Enquanto Sasuke tirava a roupa e enfiava-se debaixo da água do chuveiro, ela procurou por uma toalha limpa para que ele pudesse usar depois e preparou um macarrão instantâneo, na cozinha. Cinco minutos depois, o quitute da madrugada pronto, esperou pelo lado de fora no corredor. O Uchiha não demorou. Não muito depois, ele saiu, seco e com a toalha presa por sua única mão. A sua coordenação motora estava tão ruim que desistiu de tentar fazer um nó seguro com aquela coisa.

— Ei.

— Sasuke... kun... – a voz de Sakura foi morrendo conforme ela pousava o olhar sobre o homem no corredor. Pouco importa se lhe faltava meio braço. Sasuke tem ao menos noção de como ele é bonito? Ele cheirava a sabonete. Não a saquê. O corado, contudo, permanecia. – Desculpe, não tenho nenhuma roupa sua.

— Não tem problema desde que eu consiga amarrar a toalha. Ela fica caindo.

Não tem problema para _ele_ , não é mesmo?

— ...Eu te ajudo.

A Haruno se aproximou e Sasuke encostou as costas na parede, uma vez que o chão não parava de se mexer. As mãos dela fizeram um bom trabalho na toalha, o rosto abaixado e, ao contrário da expressão ébria do Uchiha, possuía um vermelho gracioso de timidez. Nó feito, toalha posta, o rapaz imaginou se agora não era um bom momento para expor suas vontades, embora fosse ele quem parecesse encurralado e Sakura agora tinha um brilho estranho no olhar... oh, e também havia ficado na ponta dos pés. Fechado os olhos. E puxado sua nuca.

Meu Deus, se ela pretendia beijá-lo como iriam ter uma conversa séria?

— Sakura, eu estou _bêbado_.

A garota abriu os olhos.

— Eu meio que notei. – Para não desperdiçar a deixa, a Haruno encostou os lábios nos dele levemente e se afastou. – Vem, você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Ela se virou e seguiu pelo corredor. O Uchiha vacilou um segundo, desnorteado. Ocupado olhando sem querer para o traseiro dela, um balançar inocente. A coragem que o álcool deveria dar para _ignorar_ os encantos femininos estava tendo um efeito reverso. A sua pergunta esquecida e adiada para um momento seguinte.

.

• Ponto não tão isolado cinco:

Eles estavam deitados. Olhando para o teto. De alguma forma, aquilo não parecia _certo_. Sasuke sentia-se inquieto e Sakura tensa. Ela perguntou se ele já estava dormindo, pouco depois, ao que o Uchiha negou. Podia ver o perfil da kunoichi ao girar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, a visão levemente desfocada, pensamentos aleatórios indo e vindo. Olhou para baixo e ergueu o edredom. Ainda usava apenas a toalha. Não parecia a peça mais apropriada do mundo para se passar uma noite, a não ser que a Haruno fosse uma pervertida enrustida e tenha feito tudo aquilo de propósito.

Ainda olhando incisivamente para o que o cobertor ocultava, ela se virou na cama, voltada para si. Murmurou uma boa noite. Demônios, Sasuke não sentia um pingo de sono. Ela ia mesmo dormir e deixá-lo contando carneirinhos? Não, não mesmo. Agora era uma ótima oportunidade.

— Eu preciso _mesmo_ falar com você.

Ouviu Sakura se mexer ao seu lado. Tampouco ela sentia vontade de dormir.

— Certo... eu também acho que preciso te dizer algo.

Olhou para a kunoichi de soslaio, que o observava atentamente, mordendo os lábios (o que se passava na mente dela totalmente _diferente_ do que se passava na do Uchiha). Ele, enfim, havia conseguido chegar àquele ponto. Mesmo sendo um pedido tão simples (repetia para si mesmo que qualquer idiota poderia fazê-lo e a prova disso era que Naruto estava casado), ficou nervoso. Por culpa da postura em expectativa dela, não conseguia dizer. Sasuke não era romântico e Sakura, com certeza, já havia se acostumado (e se alguma vez achou que ele tivesse a chance de ser, é provável que já houvesse desistido).

No entanto, ainda que para seus padrões insensíveis de um Uchiha legítimo, aquilo parecia _demais_. Acordar uma garota na madrugada depois de ganhar uma competição estúpida de saquê com seu melhor amigo e ainda ousar falar de casamento a faria pensar duas vezes. _Por que passar o resto da minha vida com esse cara?,_ ela se faria essa pergunta. Claro. Não ia procurar motivos para desincentivá-la a _essa_ altura do campeonato.

— Não vai falar nada?

Fora encurralado. Sakura ao seu lado imaginando que horas, afinal, ele iria agarrá-la. Agradecendo, no fim das contas, ao fato de Sasuke estar meio bêbado, de forma que seria mais fácil encará-lo e colocá-lo a par de algumas verdades naquele relacionamento.

 _Amanhã,_ enfim decidiu. Amanhã, quando sóbrio, ele falaria disso. Agora ele precisava distrair sua namorada e sair da situação, virar para um canto e se forçar a dormir, ainda que alguma coisa impelisse a não fazê-lo. Como sairia disso, não sabia. Olhou para o teto com seriedade. O saquê lhe dera a inspiração.

— Diga você primeiro.

— Tem certeza, Sasuke-kun?

— Anda.

— Bem, é sobre nós. – Alguma coisa na voz dela denunciava que nada menos que humilhante estava por vir. — Como eu devo lhe dizer isso? Eu gostaria que quando estivéssemos juntos, digo, _aquele_ tipo de juntos, você fosse mais... ousado.

O Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Está insinuando que... – ele buscou uma palavra, mas desistiu tão logo percebeu que não sabia o que ela realmente queria dizer. _Ousado?_ – Sakura, que diabos está insinuando?

— Que somos bons, mas... podemos ser melhores...? — De alguma forma, sua afirmação se transformara numa pergunta cautelosa. O rosto ébrio e corado de Sasuke não dava nenhuma pista do que estava pensando.

— Hn... – Considerou as palavras dela com a frieza de um estrategista. Em qualquer outro momento, ficaria puto (uma via extraviada da mágoa) por ela ferir seu orgulho e mais ainda por decidir fazê-lo somente _agora_. Ergueu o edredom pela última vez e olhou para o interior. O saquê afetando-o a ponto de conceber uma sutil ideia de lavar a roupa suja. — Vamos começar a arrumar isso.

— Desculpe? – Sakura seguiu seu olhar, ignorando o quase invisível meio sorriso no rosto do moreno.

— Por aqui. — A Haruno se sobressaltou, apenas dando-se por si quando o Uchiha segurou sua mão e introduziu-a toalha adentro. _A maldita toalha dele._ Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e a respiração ficou presa na garganta como se não estivesse acreditando.

— S-sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo?

— O que você pediu.

E o olhar dele fora tão incisivo e diferente do usual, que Sakura não ousou argumentar ou dizer qualquer coisa. Lá estava o Sasuke bonzinho, amaldiçoado e enlouquecido pelo saquê.

.

• Ponto não tão isolado seis:

Ah, nada poderia ter acontecido de melhor modo.

A maneira como ela montou sobre ele e deslizou para baixo, segurando seu membro na base, tirou-o de órbita por um segundo. Eles ainda não haviam experimentado outra posição senão a _clássica_. As costas dela arquearam de leve e Sasuke se ergueu, igualando seus olhares, mão nos cabelos rosa, nas costas, entre seu bumbum... sua boca na dela, fazendo-o provar do gosto que a pertencia, como há pouco fizera, ao estar entre as pernas da kunoichi e sentir Sakura se mexer, puxar seu cabelo e gemer em nenhuma outra vez em que se lembrava.

A Haruno começou um balanço suave e regular, _torturante_ , a bem verdade. Ela cravou as unhas em seus ombros e o empurrou de volta ao travesseiro. O Uchiha se perguntou se por ousado ela queria dizer para deixá-la ousar como bem entendesse. E, francamente, ela era muito boa nisso. Permitiu-se relaxar, a cabeça virada para trás num ângulo ligeiro, sua mão presa na cintura da mulher, atento a cada subida e descida, gradativamente mais rápida.

Ela se inclinou sobre Sasuke, os seios tocaram o peito nu e puxou o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes. O rapaz suspirou, baixinho, seguindo a voz de Sakura que agora se aproximara de seus ouvidos: _eu quero que você me toque, Sasuke-kun._ Que maldade. Agora ela estava gemendo frases, adicionando seu nome ao fim da sentença num tom que despontara uma faísca de não sabia o quê, incapaz de ignorá-la.

Tocou-a.

A mão envolvendo o seio redondo, ela se levantando mais uma vez e tendo-o como companhia, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Os movimentos dela ficaram mais urgentes e, ainda assim, graciosos, ensinando, despretensiosamente e talvez inconsciente, a sua maneira de sentir prazer com ele.

Sasuke observou-a. Não poderia dizer que ela o deixa louco, pois isto já estava desde o início da noite. Mas a maneira como Sakura parecia ser tão sua, a sensualidade da pele contra a dele, a urgência ao gemer por ele... desta vez o álcool não o deixara esconder suas impressões, impossível não se aproximar de sua orelha e sussurrar para ela ouvisse a que ponto o afetava.

— Gosto quando geme meu nome assim.

.

• Ponto não tão isolado sete:

Ao amanhecer o dia seguinte, Sasuke estranhou o lugar onde estava, como estava e com _quem_ estava. Uma dor de cabeça brutal como a pior das escoltas, embrulhando o estômago, a prova real de que ele estava mesmo nu no quarto de Sakura depois de eles terem transado até poucas horas atrás. Lembrou-se de uma breve conversa e de como ele teve sua namorada sem reservas.

E se o vermelho em seu rosto não era mais proveniente do saquê, agora a culpa era da vergonha na cara.

 _Nada daquilo era um sonho._

Sobre sua proposta. De jeito nenhum faria isso hoje. Deixaria para a próxima vez.

.

.

* * *

Agradeço por ter lido. A próxima bebida será "absinto". As histórias não tem relação entre si.


	2. Absinto

Título: Drunk

Autoria: Saizou

Classificaçao: **M** -Rated

Sinopse: Um compilado das vezes em que Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura se renderam às loucuras que o álcool faz.

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

 **DRUNK**

 _Absinto –_ _[2 de 3]_

• A primeira verdade:

Estavam juntos.

Ele era totalmente gestos. Ela palavras.

E todos haviam de concordar de que não havia no mundo pessoas mais diferentes e complementares do que eles. Longe de sua disparidade representar algum problema.

A garota estava minutos atrás pensando como, em outras épocas, parecia difícil que alguém como ela e alguém como ele acabassem casados, já que não eram, com certeza, do tipo convencional de casal. E por convencional quer dizer estarem munidos daquele afeto, quase caricato, para reafirmar que o amor compartilhado ali existe. No fim, chegava à conclusão de que nenhuma prova verbal faria jus ao seu complicado relacionamento com Uchiha Sasuke.

No local em que pararam, algo relativamente próximo do território de Yukigakure (a vila oculta da Neve), não havia nenhum hotel ou pousada num raio de quilômetros. O único estabelecimento tratava-se de um restaurante simples na beira do caminho. Apesar de já terem em mente o velho e tradicional acampamento para a noite, ficou tarde demais para caçar qualquer coisa na hora do jantar. Tudo porque Sakura se distraiu com o que ela nomeou como _ervas raríssimas,_ cujo recolhimento de amostras era _imprescindível_.

Imprescindível, sim, e um processo completamente tedioso, na opinião de Sasuke, que preferiu não participar daquilo, tendo o frio tentando entrar por sua roupa a todo custo, sem entender como Sakura suportava remexer a neve com os dedos descobertos para arrancar as gramíneas sobressalentes pela raiz.

O Uchiha, como saída, tentou se ocupar em suas próprias anotações a respeito dos Ōotsutsuki, cálculos precisos para traçar um caminho seguro até as dimensões corretas assim que pudesse, concentrado em sua missão paralela que não o deixava relaxar totalmente.

Ainda não fosse visto falando do assunto, estava determinado a se dedicar integralmente à proteção do mundo que conhece, mesmo que, inevitavelmente, sua escolha fosse lhe custar _sacrifícios_ não unilaterais.

A preocupação, tinha certeza, entretanto, estava afetando seu humor, conseguia perceber as alterações e a tensão que sempre o rodeava, sem poder controlar a _nuvem cinza_ que pairava sobre seus pensamentos.

Sakura, em sua admirável compreensão do que ocorria ao seu redor, também percebia, tentando compreender os motivos para Sasuke estar, inclusive, _fisicamente_ distante dela nas últimas semanas.

A segunda, desde que a viagem a dois começara.

• A segunda verdade:

Independentemente, eles se amavam.

Ainda que qualquer um que observasse de fora visse certa formalidade e uma quase frequente troca de olhares na _sutil_ e _intensa_ linguagem que os pertencia, cuja exclui facilmente qualquer indivíduo próximo. Após o casamento, esse tipo de coisa costumava levá-los a outro patamar, um pouco mais íntimo, um pouco mais próximo, um pouco mais ansioso, lentamente perigoso e agora mais raro, uma vez que o vingador evitava os olhos de sua esposa tanto quanto lhe era possível resistir, ocupado com tantas coisas sondando-o.

— Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha tirou os olhos de seu papel e encontrou Sakura à sua frente, focando na mão estendida, aceita de bom grado, impulsionando-o para se levantar da neve.

— Meus dedos estão congelando! — Ela sorriu e balançou os saquinhos com as mudas. — Mas foi por um bem maior, essas plantas não se adaptam com as condições de Konoha. Elas têm propriedades incríveis!

— Se quiser usar Ikazushi para mandar para o setor de botânica... Faz algum tempo que ele está inquieto querendo fazer algo útil.

— Seu falcão? — Sasuke assentiu. Os olhos verdes iluminaram-se. — Seria... o meu sonho? Apesar de ele ter um péssimo temperamento. Acho que ele não gosta de mim.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

— Você pode tentar não tratá-lo como um _bebê_.

— Está me pedindo o impossível, ele é todo fofinho.

— Akazushi tem, pelo menos, 250 anos.

— Oh... isso não muda minha opinião em nada.

Rolando os olhos, vencido, e direcionando-os às árvores, o Uchiha assoviou e recebeu um pio forte em resposta. O som de asas batendo e uma sombra que passou velozmente anunciou a chegada do pássaro mensageiro. Akazushi pousou, como um rei altivo, num galho baixo, olhando exclusivamente para Sasuke, ignorando Sakura quase de propósito, em suma arrogância.

— A cara do dono.

O Uchiha lhe lançou um olhar severo, desviando para as amostras recolhidas.

— Envie logo os matos para Konoha. Eu vou montar o acampamento. Me chame quando eu precisar dar o comando para ele.

— Espera, eu vou te ajudar a montar as coisas – Sakura disse, sugerindo que a tarefa seria difícil sem um dos braços, no fim das contas. O Uchiha chegou a abrir a boca para explicar que, quando sozinho, ele se virava muito bem, mas ela parecia ter planos para continuar falando e ele desistiu. – Vamos para o restaurante da estrada, depois?

Após uma breve hesitação, Sasuke assentiu, juntando alguns galhos congelados com os pés para, mais tarde, terem uma fogueira decente que durasse a noite toda naquele frio infernal. Também, nada que um katon não resolvesse.

• A terceira verdade:

Ele descobriu que não é fácil evitar sua esposa.

Era com o orgulho completamente ferido que admitia para si mesmo que sabia que _falharia_ (naquele sentido nada viril) se deixasse qualquer contato simples se tornar íntimo. Isso tudo porque, duas semanas atrás – logo após ter vindo de uma desagradável reunião com o Hokage – não importa o quão envolvido o casal estava e como aquele amasso no chão da sala (para o qual o Uchiha fora arrastado naquele dia) parecia perfeito, o rapaz não conseguia se concentrar e sentir muita excitação. Estava _estressado_.

Então, para a vergonha ser menor, Sasuke definitiva e habilmente se esquivou de Sakura para que ela não visse com _os próprios olhos_ , ao expulsar sua calça _,_ como a nova responsabilidade do shinobi estava prejudicando-o. Não que estivesse insatisfeito com seu trabalho (longe disso), afinal, era a colheita dos frutos de investigações sérias e decisivas, o que não quer dizer que esperava que algum _aspecto negativo_ surgiria. De maneira nenhuma.

Durante as consecutivas manhãs, portanto, ele escapulia para um treino solitário. Durante as tardes enfornava-se em reuniões necessárias. À noite, _cansado_ demais, fingia dormir, ignorando a mão dela subindo sua blusa adentro. Viagem lançada, era quase insuportável evitá-la, mas que poderia fazer? Nunca fora inseguro com nada, mas a ideia de _falhar_ na frente de sua esposa parecia tão ridícula que, Deus, era _possível_ acontecer.

Ainda assim, mais uma vez, Sasuke estava sendo lembrado de que, ainda que suspeitasse que não pudesse ter ou fazer durar uma ereção, continuava estupidamente atraído por ela. E, talvez, essa fosse a pior parte daquilo tudo. Uma experiência horrível. Neste momento, Sakura estava ao seu lado, ajudando a fixar o último grampo da barraca, o braço dela e o joelho roçando no seu sem intenções.

Ao terminarem, ela agitou o cabelo e olhou-o puramente, e, como era de se esperar, o relance figurou-se no que sempre se tornava.

 _Aquela troca de olhares audaz._

Como incentivo não dado, Sakura engatinhou, prendendo o lábio inferior para logo depois uni-lo ao de Sasuke, que não encontrou forças para afastá-la, tampouco resistiu quando o peso da kunoichi levou suas costas à neve e ela já não estava mais ao seu lado, senão sobre si. O beijo se intensificou, e ele sabia que estava fazendo besteira ao colocar a língua na boca dela, mas, _demônios_ , por que não? Apesar de tudo, aquela familiar sensação quente e de vontade _não_ _apareceu_.

Oh, até quando? Um beijo dela costumava ser suficiente... Talvez ele tenha se trancado nesse ciclo vicioso, o receio de o que temia fosse acontecer colocaram-no em amarras psicológicas. E que garantia tinha de que essa não era uma verdade? Com um movimento, inverteu as posições, ela era quente... a mulher suspirou.

 _Inumano_ foi o esforço que ele fez. O Uchiha se afastou de sua esposa, os lábios unidos numa linha fina de frustração consigo mesmo.

Antes que Sakura pudesse indagá-lo, o shinobi aproveitou a chance e ficou de pé. Por sua vez, a médica piscou, sem entender a súbita mudança, sentando-se e olhando-o sobre o ombro.

— Sasuke-kun, o que foi?

Ele limpou a garganta e expulsou a neve das roupas com a mão, uma nuvem de vapor formando-se em frente a boca.

— Já está anoitecendo. Vamos logo comer alguma coisa — dissera o mais evasivo possível, andando alguns passos.

Não foi seguido de imediato. A Uchiha ficou na neve por alguns segundos, apertando-a entre as mãos com o queixo tremendo pelo frio que se acentuava. A ideia que vinha alimentando ganhando força. Sasuke havia perdido esse _específico_ interesse nela e essa era sua maneira de deixá-la ficar sabendo? Demônios.

Sakura gostava de tudo que representasse algum risco e alguns teorizaram que era por isso que ela estava casada com Uchiha Sasuke, mas aquilo parecia _demais_.

• A quarta verdade:

Se assim continuassem, não pareceria mais que estavam num casamento.

Eles tinham gostos semelhantes com a comida em geral, embora o mesmo não pudesse ser dito das sobremesas. Sakura pediu por um doce, enquanto o Uchiha se contentou por um chá, mas este não estava suficientemente amargo. Enquanto isso, o clima entre ele e a kunoichi estava acentuadamente, pra citar o mínimo, estranho. E se antes era ele quem não fazia questão de manter muito contato ocular, agora era _ela_ que parecia fazê-lo, irritada, talvez _magoada_ , comendo num silêncio que não lhe era natural.

Quadro que, no fundo, deixou Sasuke inquieto. Sakura, normalmente, era extrovertida acima de qualquer coisa (o que inclui sobre _aquele detalhe conjugal_ comprometido). Seu comportamento não fazia _sentido_. Concentrado, olhou para o balcão a frente distraído, sem perceber uma mulher aleatória sentada numa banqueta. Quando a kunoichi acompanhou seu olhar, imaginou _coisas erradas_ automaticamente. Mesmo que ela tivesse a confiança de que o Uchiha tinha seus pensamentos _nela_ , por que ele tinha que olhar para outra mulher, afinal?

Isso transformava em _certo_ fazer esse tipo de suposição? Que ele não a desejava _desse jeito_ mais? Talvez a rotina do casamento a tenha deixado menos atraente ou qualquer idiotice do tipo, mas por que o Uchiha não dizia logo? Ele sempre fora aberto a destilar sua sinceridade sem importar a quem. De uma maneira ou outra, decidiu lidar logo com aquilo com o máximo de elegância à procura de um tipo de amnésia, erguendo a mão para chamar a atenção de algum atendente.

O Uchiha, nesse momento, achou que ela pediria a conta, mas surpreendeu-se à chegada bem-humorada do garçom.

— Em que mais posso servi-los?

— Eu quero o que vocês têm de mais forte. Álcool.

O serviçal pareceu considerar suas palavras, mas sorriu. Após uma leve inclinação e uma anotação, o homem assentiu e se retirou. Sasuke ficou um pouco mais desconfiado. Era raro qualquer um dos dois beberem, e geralmente isso só ocorria após muita _pressão_.

— Sakura... Qual o problema?

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos como se sua manicure fosse encantadora.

— Eu só quero beber um pouco, aqui é tão frio que uma bebida pra aquecer a garganta é bem vinda.

Cheirava a desculpa esfarrapada.

Depois disso, veio um sorriso nada franco. Dois minutos depois, a bebida. Uma garrafa com líquido verde nomeada _Absinto_ acompanhada de duas taças e cubos de açúcar. O garçom preparou dois drinks com duas doses cada habilmente, recomendando que aquela quantidade não deveria ser ultrapassada, em especial se não desejassem esquecer o próprio nome ou entrar em coma alcoólico. Ao menos, o cheiro da bebida era excelente.

Então, antes mesmo que Sasuke pudesse estender a mão até sua taça, pouco certo daquilo, a sua esposa já havia virado o conteúdo da dela em uma longa golada. Ela fez uma careta e fechou os olhos: "é muito forte mesmo". Não deixando por menos e seguindo-a, ele experimentou, a primeira dose trouxe um estranho relaxamento, mas a segunda, ao fazer efeito, levou-o a um estado de... _frenesi_. Ao qual Sakura já estava completamente imersa.

• A quinta verdade:

Não sabiam como haviam chegado à barraca, mas, quando perceberam, estavam dentro dela sem sapatos, provavelmente deixados ao lado de fora.

Sakura gargalhava de alguma coisa (seu estado emburrado esquecido, por ora) e Sasuke acompanhava a alegria dela com um sorriso que volta e meia estava presente, sem controle certo dos músculos. Tudo culpa daquela maldita bebida que, certamente, nunca mais tomaria na vida. Uma promessa a si mesmo. Destrambelhados, caíram sobre os sacos de dormir dentro do lugar, as cabeças pousando sobre os travesseiros pesadamente.

Foi inevitável olharem dentro dos olhos um do outro naquela situação. O sorriso de Sakura murchou e Sasuke ficou sério, o losango na testa dela quase se dividindo em dois, às vezes. A aura de sempre estava ali, mais uma vez, e desarmado de seus escudos para evitá-la e evitar passar vergonha, o moreno pensou no que podia fazer.

Se é que poderia fazer algo.

Fora impossibilitado da tarefa pouco depois.

Ao levar uma mão até o pescoço do shinobi, como se não pudesse ficar quieta, sua esposa fez um convite, direta e ébria. O rosto aproximando-se do dele até que não pudessem mais distinguir suas próprias respirações.

— Sasuke-kun... — Olhou-a, mais uma vez. — ...tira a minha roupa.

 _Demônios._

Poderia ter fingido que não ouviu, e isso lhe passou pela cabeça, mas o absinto expulsou o pensamento rapidamente e entregou-o nas expressões, que diziam o contrário. Certamente Sasuke não sabia, mas, na quantidade certa, aquela bebida era capaz de provocar certas alterações de humor e deixar a mente livre de qualquer coisa, dando sugestões como a que sua esposa recebera. E como não achara a ideia ruim nem de longe, quem sabe não estivesse sendo afetado de igual.

Ainda se lembrava de que tinha uma missão e que, uma hora atrás, estava preocupado coma possibilidade de _falhar,_ embora _agora_ isso parecesse _vago_.

— Tudo?

— _Tudo_. Você também.

— Sabe que estamos abaixo de zero?

— É, mas eu sinto _calor_.

Algum apito de sanidade apontou que: nudez somada a -7°C não era a algo muito genial.

— Não é uma boa ideia.

Porém, o rosto dela, avermelhado pela bebida, numa estranha combinação, entristeceu-se. Um novo apito surgiu e o Uchiha decidiu que isso era muito mais _importante_ que qualquer coisa que pudesse ser sã ou não.

— Somos casados — Sakura começou — como não seria? — _Merda_. Os olhos estavam marejando.

O Uchiha, desnorteado pelo álcool circulando, não tinha nada coerente pra dizer. Tentou ser sincero, sem admitir completamente a verdade.

— Eu estou com a cabeça cheia de problemas.

Com isso, claro, ganhou o interesse dela, e também alguma preocupação genuína. O afago, de seu pescoço, mudou para o cabelo.

— Que tipo de problemas?

— É complicado.

—Complicado? Nas últimas semanas eu tenho a impressão de que você não gosta de estar comigo... como sua esposa. Você até estava olhando para uma garota hoje, Sasuke-kun. Descaradamente.

— Garota? Não sei de garota nenhuma.— contrapôs, franzindo as sobrancelhas como se ela estivesse dizendo uma sandice. Para completar o argumento, o maldito absinto libertando seus pensamentos mais bem guardados. — Eu só quero, faço e gosto com você.

• A sexta verdade:

Ele não enrolou para tirar a roupa dela uma segunda vez.

O que antes era apenas _vago_ tornou-se _invisível_. Sakura reagiu da melhor maneira possível à confissão alcoólica, roubando-lhe um beijo depois de murmurar: _mostre_. Até uns cinco segundos atrás, Sasuke considerou a possibilidade de falar para ela de sua pressagiada _falha,_ contudo, como comprovado, a consideração partira com o beijo. Que, aliás, sempre fora _suficiente._ E desta vez não fora diferente. A sensação boa e torturante de ficar duro por sua esposa veio cinco vezes mais viva que o usual.

E realmente não importava se fazia sete graus negativos lá fora, quando _ali_ parecia o inferno.

Sakura ficou a sua frente, sentada sobre as pernas. O Uchiha tirou o próprio cachecol e o dela, o que fora fácil. Começou a puxar a blusa de lã da garota e ela começou a rir alto quando a gola ficou presa na cabeça, por mais que seus esforços bem intencionados e apressados (e muito _bêbados_ ) tentassem livrá-la, mais difícil aquilo se tornava. Situação semelhante lhe ocorrera pouco depois, a médica puxando sua blusa com força suficiente para derrubá-los de volta ao chão, ele sobre ela.

O que era para ser um sexo bom e cheio de saudade se transformou numa _briga_ desorientada e embriagada para expulsar camadas de roupa e, quem sabe, chegar pelo menos a um beijo. Felizmente, foram além e, uma vez nus, após a perda de equilíbrio em diversos momentos, um rolar, uma pegada mais intensa, o _aperto_ familiar e as unhas cravando-se na pele (das costas masculinas, das coxas femininas) foram bem recebidas com alívio de ambas as partes.

Sakura gemeu, dócil, no ouvido do rapaz ao acelerar de suas investidas. Da boca dele, em resposta, saiu um palavrão ou dois, e coisas sujas, que, normalmente, não diria e que sua esposa, com certeza, não se lembraria no dia seguinte. Assim como, talvez, Sasuke não se recordaria dos pedidos indecentes com respeito a sua mão, sua boca, sua velocidade.

Ao menos esses pedidos só se fizeram necessários e presentes enquanto ele não mudou as posições. Depois de tanto tempo sem tê-la, a única coisa que sairia da boca dela seria o seu _nome_. Portanto, afastou-se sob protestos. Todos ignorados. Um sussurro no ouvido fora sua única sugestão: ... _vire-se para mim_.

Diversas piscadas, uma boca formando um perfeito 'o' e ela o fez.

O Uchiha beijou-lhe as costas, afastou o cabelo da nuca depois que a palma de sua mão reconheceu todas as curvas. Instruiu-a a se levantar com um gesto. Sakura ficou mais vermelha e mordeu o lábio, por ansiedade, mas sem dar espaço para hesitação. Sasuke posicionou-se atrás, olhou-a. Dois dedos desceram pela linha da coluna até fazê-la pousar o torso no chão, os seios pressionados no tecido.

— Sasuke-kun... Por favor.

A bem da verdade, no fundo, talvez ele fosse sádico.

— Por que não diz isso olhando pra mim?

• A sétima verdade:

Uma nova ressaca apareceu sem piedade em ambos no dia seguinte. E, mais do que isso, Sasuke aprendeu essa dolorosa lição (do melhor jeito possível) de que nada de positivo vem quando não se compartilha tanto coisas boas, quanto as ruins com quem se ama. Então, ao acordar com Sakura nua em seus braços, confirmaria que o significado de estar casado vai além muito da convivência.

* * *

Uma verdade extra: Akazushi é um nome inventado.

Agradeço por ter lido. E aos que deixaram comentários. A próxima e última bebida será: "vinho", embora eu tenha tido uma ideia e talvez faça um extra com mais uma. Essa foi um pouco baseada na música "Advinha o que" do Lulo Santos (sério). Se quiserem dar uma sugestão de lugar e bebida, aceito.

 **Valen**! Agradeço muito seu comentário. E concordo que chega do Sasuke ser oprimido por ter a pica de ouro, kkk. Não costumo muito achar ele sendo mais relaxado com essa questão, então é um prazer escrever. Obrigada!

 **Guest**! Fico muito feliz por saber que você está se divertindo com a história, assim como a forma delicada, mas nem tanto, que ela está sendo apresentada aqui. Obrigada por seu comentário.


End file.
